


A mysterious job-vacancy

by Lycianea



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, Some Humor, a little bit fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycianea/pseuds/Lycianea
Summary: Someone tries to make a prank on Asami. But it doesn´t take long, to find the culprid. This time, Asami has a special punishment prepared, but this doesn´t works, as he wants. Will he be able to turn his mistake into something much more satisfying?





	A mysterious job-vacancy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deang_Kast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deang_Kast/gifts).



> This oneshot is the result of one of the more or less stupid / funny tests, you can do on FB. Thanks to all the people, supporting me so far and kept me going...uhm...writing -grins-  
> I hope, you will enjoy this little story. Feel free, to leave comments.  
> Deang_Kast, this is your fault, so I hope, you are satisfied with the result -smirks-

Asami is sitting behind his desk at Sion. In front of him are several stacks of paper of his different businesses, legal and not so legal. Suddenly there is a knock on his door and he commands „Come in.“

Kirishima enters the room with a newspaper in his hand and, was this a pained expression on his normally stoic face, Asami wonders.  
“What is it Kirishima? One of my special friends making trouble?”

“No sir, not exactly.” After a short pause he asks, “Have you already taken a look into your e-mails, Asami-sama?” Asami raises one eyebrow but says nothing.  
“Well, it doesn´t seem so.” He clears his throat and then hands him the newspaper. “Please look at the job vacancies, Asami-sama.”  
Asami furrows his brows. Why, the hell, shall he take a look at this special part? He knows no one, who is searching for a job, right now, and he himself needs nobody. And if, he has other methods to search for the right people.  
“I have marked the one, which should,” he hesitates, “interest you, sir.”

Asami searches the already opened page. As his eyebrows raise up and then a devilish gleam sparks in his golden eyes, Kirishima knows, his boss has found, what he had to show him.  
Asami leans back in his chair. “Kei, get me a drink and help yourself. Then sit down. I have to discuss something with you.” His smirk is promising nothing good for a well-known photographer, often called ´brat´ by his employees, but his name is Akihito and he is more a wildcat, than a brat.

This was definitively not the reaction, Kirishima has expected. So he does, what Asami had asked him for, and sits down at the chair in front of his boss´s desk.  
“What is it, you have in mind, Ryuichi?”

Asami fumbled for a cigarette, lightens it and inhales with a deep breath.  
“We both know, who is after this, right? But you will contact the newspaper and make sure, we are right about that. Make also sure, they won´t publish this for a second time. Then you have to order some things for me. Let me know, when they have arrived. Oh, and let them be send to Sion, not to my penthouse.”  
Asami tells Kirishima, what he has to order and where shall do it. By the time he´s finished, the tips of his secretary´s ears are glowing in a nice red. Sometimes he really wishes, Ryuichi wouldn´t be so damned blatant and direct.

“I will order it right after our talk, Ryuichi. Any specific wishes about these...things, color, size?” His ears are now glowing in a deep red.

Asami chuckles. “Really Kei, you need to relax. How old are you? 16? You´re so stoic, but every time we are talking about these things, you behave like a teenager. So next thing, when everything is finally arrived, I need your help for preparing the whole stuff. I will have a date with my little kitten at a bar. Teasing him a bit will surely help, to get him drunk easily. In this time, you arrange the things for being transported to my apartment.” Asami gives some further instructions of what his secretary needs to know.

“Do you want the stuff in your masterbedroom, or in the secret room...which really isn´t so secret, since you and Takaba-kun are together.” Kirishima grins. “Sometimes I nearly feel bad for the kid. You and your crazy ideas...”

“This time I´m totally innocent. If someone is to blame, than it is my wildcat himself. When he wants his hands burned so much, I can help him. He really knows, that he´s playing with the devil. Or as he would say, with a ´bastard´.” He smirks. This will be a nice surprise for his little one. All he has to do is, to play along a little.

But for now, he should check his e-mails. There really are some requests in his mailbox. He opens one after another. As he thought, some were questions about booking him for children birthday-parties, but the most go in a totally different direction.  
“Look at these poor requests, Kei. Some people really have no style. And the others are so innocent, one wouldn´t believe it. Do the perverts really think, they will get an answer?” After thinking about it, he comes to a conclusion.  
“Kei, you will answer these innocent ones and tell them, that the whole thing was a prank.”

“Of course. And what about the perverts? You will handle them on your own?” Kirishima is a little bit startled by this.

“No, only the ones, which are a little original in their requests. But with them, I will need your help, because you have to change a little thing about them. And you deal with the rest, feel free to be as kind as you wish.”

Kirishima smiles. “I will do this with pleasure, Ryuichi.”

“Ok, then back to work, Kirishima.” Both men down back their drinks and Kirishima takes the glasses and leaves the office after a respectful bow.  
“I will arrange everything, we talked about, Asami-sama.”

**********************************************

As Asami is coming home this evening, he founds his kitten on the couch, working with his laptop. Silently he walks up after him, bends down and nibbles at his ear. Akihito nearly jumps off of the couch.  
“Goddamn, Asami!Don´t do this! How often shall I tell you, not to sneak at me like this?!”

Asami chuckles. “And how often have I told you, to be more aware of your surroundings, kitten?”

Akihito rolls his eyes. “Don´t call me that. And I was working, that means, I was concentrating on it. Besides, we are at home, what should happen here? Have you seen your security system?” He glares at Asami.  
“But it´s nice, to have you here, at least. Would you like something to eat? I´ve stored it in the oven. It still should be warm.”

“Sure. Are you eating with me, or have you already killed your portion?”

“I´ve waited for you, if you believe it, or not.” Akihito goes to the kitchen and comes back with the dishes. He puts everything on the table and then gets the food. They are eating in a pleasant silence. After finishing they put the dishes in the dishwasher, and sit down on the couch again.

“So, like to tell me, on what are you working so hard?”

“Ah, the usual. Nearly usual. My boss want me to not only send in the photos, but also write the article of the story. And damn, writing is not my first choice, really. There is a reason for me taking photos and not writing the articles.”

“I´m sure, you will manage it, kitten.” Asami lifts him up on his lap and begins to kiss and lick the slender neck. For once, Akihito moans and leans in the touch.  
“This feels so nice.” He turns on Asami´s lap, to face the man. “So, how was your day? Conquered a little more of the world?” He lets his hands wander over Asami´s neck and chest.

“No, not really. The only thing was a very weird job-vacancy with my e-mail mentioned. So I got some, how shall I say? Some very crazy mails the whole day. As you can imagine, Kirishima wasn´t very delighted by that fact. He´s still searching for the one responsible for this.”

“Oh man, this is really weird. Would one of your ´friends´ do this? I doubt that, this is much too harmless for them, right?”

“Yes. But enough of that. Let´s enjoy the rest of this evening. Have you still to work on your article, or are you done?”

“I think, I will need about half an hour, then I should be finished. What do you like to do. And NO, not the obligatory thing. Let´s see a movie. It´s your choice, what you want to look.” Akihito smiles at him.

“What? No zombie-massacre, or blood and guts dripping down the screen? I´m shocked, kitten.”

“Hahaa, not funny. And don´t...,” he looks at Asami “don´t call me that. It makes me feel..” He doesn´t end this.

“It makes you feel what?” His voice is softer, than usual, as Asami is wondering, what´s going on. His boy is acting a little bit strange, this evening. _´If this has something to do with his prank?´_ He cups his chin in one hand.  
“Look at me, my Akihito. What is it, you wanted to tell me?”

Akihito looks in these hypnotizing eyes, he has learned to love, over the years.  
“It´s nothing...” Just as Asami wants to say something, Akihito finishes. “It´s nothing I want to talk about right now, ok? I promise, I will, but...give me a little time. It´s not easy for me.”

“Fine. I let it go this time. As it´s Monday, you will have until Sunday evening to tell me.”

“Really? Why do you allays think, that putting me under pressure will get you the results, you want to have? Can´t I just talk to you, when I´m ready?”

“Kitten, you know as well as me, that you will try to avoid this, until the end of time.”

Akihito huffs, but at least he gives in. “Ok, I will see, if I´m ready until then. Promise. Satisfied, bastard?”

“Yes, when you seal your promise with a kiss, my sweet boy.” Asami is whispering in his ear. Akihito leans in and embraces Asami´s neck.  
“Like this?” And he leans the last centimeters in, softly touching the lips of the older man, licking and softly biting. Asami lets his boy take the lead, opening his mouth to welcome the tongue, slowly drawing circles around his own and soon getting more demanding, but never taking the advantage trying to dominate the kiss. It was a sweet, but nevertheless hot one, and as so often before, both are panting as they part their lips. They lock eyes and Akihito smiles at him, getting a smirk back, but he can see the smiling in Asami´s eyes.  
Asami whispers with his deep soft voice. “Yes, right like this.”

Soon the movie is forgotten and both are fumbling at each other clothing's, to get them off. Akihito carefully, as always and Asami eager, as always, ripping of the clothes of his boy. The time Akihito is naked, Asami is still in his pants. But neither of them cares. Akihito likes the view of his crime lord, with or without clothes. His body is just so damned hot and he wants to feel his skin right now. Kissing and biting, the last one on Asamis´ side, of course, they stumble over to the masterbedroom. Asami pushes the lithe body of his boy down to the bed. Then they again lock eyes and with slow, seductive movements, Asami begins to strip out of his pants, swinging his hips lascivious to a not existing melody.  
Akihito gulps and follows every movement with lust-filled eyes. His mouth is watering and he wants to lay his hands on this muscled body in front of him. Asami sensing his desire, only shakes his head ´no´. Fuck, Asami never has done this before and Akihito´s member instantly reacts to this incredible sexy view.  
Asami hooks his thumbs in his slip and moves them down, oh so slowly, driving Akihito mad. Finally his already hard cock springs free and he finishes his strip. Akihito gulps again and sweat is building on his neck and eyebrows. Asami crawls onto the bed, like a predator. He crawls over Akihito´s body and pins him down, letting him know, that he´s not willing, to let his prey escape.  
Akihito´s heart is racing. Even after the years they lived together, it doesn´t take much for Asami to get him into this state. He´s longing for this man, for his touch and he wants, to feel him inside his own body. So hard and big, splitting him open over and over again.  
“Asami...please...take me. I want you. I want you so much.” He looks into these golden eyes, now burning in a hot amber, blown with desire, like his own.

“Where do you want me, my sweet Akihito? Tell me.” He bites down on the slender throat, hard and Akihito moans and his body is squirming under him.

“I want you in me. I want you, to fill me up with your prick, with your hard prick. I want you to fuck me hard and dirty. I want you to fill me up with your seed.” He is panting, his voice filled with desire. “And I want you to mark me with your teeth...bite me, Asami. Oh fuck...I´m so hot.”

“Akihito...” is the only thing Asami manages to growl, before he grips the lube of the nightstand and slicks his member, lining up and pushes home, in one rough move. He´s so turned on, that he not takes his time, to prepare his young lover . “Like this?” His voice is deep and rough.

Akihito screams “God! Asami!” He clamps his tights around Asami´s body and holds on to his neck with his arms. His fingernails dig into the shoulder-blades of his elder lover. “Yes! Yes, right this way. Now...move, goddamn. Show me, how much you want my body.”

Asami, taken by surprise as his kitten is acting so totally different, begins to move in a punishing pace. The words and behavior of his wildcat turn him on, and pull on strings, he never felt before. “Damned, Akihito...I will give you all you want, all you need and long for. Oh indeed, I want your body and I can´t get enough of you, talking oh so dirty. My cute little Akihito.”

Both of their bodies are glistening with sweat and the room is filled with moaning and grunts, screams and panting, the dirty sound of flesh pounding against flesh. It takes hours, before these sounds slowly fade out, until only the panting of both of them can be heard.

Asami embraces Akihito´s smaller body and turns them around, so that the young man can rest on his body. Each of them can hear and feel the other ones heartbeat, still racing, slowly calming down. Akihito cuddles his head below Asami´s chin. Asami lets his hand glide through the boy´s hair.  
“Akihito.” His voice is soft and soothing. “Is everything ok? You were...a little bit...”

“Forward?” Akihito raises his head and smiles at him.

“Yes, I think, this fits. So, what is it, hm? Will you tell me? Or is this another little secret of yours?”

Akihito frowns, but there was no mocking or teasing tone in these questions, so he relaxes. “It´s...I just wanted to try something different. You didn´t like it?” Akihito looks at him with wide open eyes.

“Akihito...sometimes you´re so foolish. Did you have had the feeling, I wasn´t enjoying this?”

“N-no.”

“See? To tell the truth, I loved it. Hearing you, so full of desire, speaking so freely of what you wanted me to do with you. I know it turns you on, when I talk dirty to you. I didn´t knew, that it would turn me on, to hear you, doing the same to me. It was absolutely gorgeous, my cute boy. If it was for me, then you can keep this up.” And his typical smirk appears on his lips. Before Akihito can say anything, he´s pulled up and down into a rough kiss.  
“And now, we should take a nice hot bath.”

“Oh yeah, good idea.” Akihito smiles.

**********************************************

It´s Thursday and finally the ordered things all have arrived. The mails are slowly decreasing, but it´s still enough work, even if the handling of them mostly is done by Kirishima, except for the few he wants to keep for his other purpose. He sends Akihito a text message, inviting him to an evening in a bar, like planned. But his kitten is, who would have guessed, hungry. So he changes the visit of the bar to a visit in a restaurant. Of course, in a private room. At least, his kitten has no work to do this evening.

As Akihito is leaving the building of the paper, he´s working for, the limousine already parks in the front. Suoh steps out and opens the door for him. “Good evening, Takaba-kun.”

“Hi Suoh-san. When do you just let me do this on my own. I´m a big boy and can open up the door of a car on my own.”

“Maybe, I will, when you stop getting rid of your bodyguards. They already try to avoid the task of guarding you, by paying the ones, who still are willing to do it.”

Akihito looks at him dumbfounded. “Wait! Was this a joke?”

But Suoh only gestures him, to take his seat, closes the door and takes his place behind the wheel.

“Gosh, Asami. Your guys really need to get a little more relaxed. Was this really a joke, Suoh made?”

“It seems so. You should remember this, it´s really not often, that he´s in such a mood.”

“He has to learn to be a little bit more funny, when he does. Otherwise it could be mistaken as a threat.” After a short pause he asks, “So, where are we going?”

Asami reaches out for him and draws the boy onto his lap, as usual. “Just take this as surprise, ok?” And soon, his lips are working on slender shoulders, a neck and finally on sweet, plumb lips.

“Stop that, Asami. Can´t we just drive to a restaurant, without this? Every time you mess me up.”

“Hmm, that´s right. It just makes such a lot of fun to see you more stumbling, than walking beside me, so I have to hold you.” Asami grins, his eyes are sparkling with ´is this humor?´ Akihito asks himself. He huffs and then leans back against the strong chest.

“It was a stressing day. I again had a shoot with this damned picky model. Remember the evening, when I came back home to late, to see the fireworks and you...” Akihito turns his head, to look into Asami´s eyes. “You gifted me one of my own?”

“How could I forget this, my sweet boy?” Asami places a gentle kiss on the boy´s temple. He suddenly feels a pang of guilt, as he is thinking about, what he´s going to do this evening. _´Stop, since when am I such a softy? No, my sweet little kitten. You will pay for your prank. Oh yes.´_

The evening is just going, as planned. After his third sake, Akihito is blabbering already nonsense and after two more, he´s not able, to walk straight. Asami picks him up and carries him bridal style through the back-entrance out of the restaurant to the limousine.  
Suoh drives them back to the penthouse, where Kirishima has finished some time ago the tasks given to him. Akihito is fallen asleep, as soon as Asami has laid him into the limo, his head resting on Asami´s lap.  
Finally arrived, he takes his boy up to his penthouse and lays him onto the bed. He undresses and prepares him. Then he takes some photos. After he´s done with this, Asami gets a chair and puts his laptop inclusive webcam on it, facing the opposite corner of the room.  
Finally he takes his boy and arranges his body onto the carefully arranged cushions. At the end he closes the door and locks it up. Smiling, he goes to his bar, taking a glass and a bottle of bourbon back with him. He pours himself a drink, and lit up a cigarette. He inhales deeply as he sits down in a leather armchair in the other corner opposite of his most important subject.

All he has to do now, is to wait, until his boy wakes up. Oh, and what a surprise it will be. Asami looks around and finds the job-vacancy lying on the bed. He grins. _´My cute little kitten, I´m really curious, what you will say, when you realize, what has happened to you.´_

After waiting about two hours, Akihito begins to move. Groaning, he rubs his eyes. But something seems not to be right. His mind is still in a blur, so he carefully tries to sit up. No, there really is something not right. Confused he looks around. The first thing he mentions are the cushions, he´s now sitting on, the second thing are the bars in front of his nose. _´Wait...bars? Am I still so drunk, that I have hallucinations?´_ He looks up, right into the face of a deviously smirking Asami.  
“Asami? What...what is this?” He pulls at the bars. “Damned, let me out of...wait.” He turns his head around. “Is this a fucking cage? Asami, what´s going on? Let me, the hell, out of here!”

“And why should I do this, my cute little kitten?” His voice is deep and dripping with sarcasm.

“Don´t.call.me.kitten. Bastard.”

“Oh, but as I see this, you are a kitten.” Asami raises an eyebrow. “And a little cute one, too. But you have been a very naughty kitten, too, haven´t you?” With these words he stands up and strolls slowly to the cage.

Akihito looks at him in disbelief. Once more he pulls at the bars. Then he remarks his hands for the first time. “What? What is this?” He looks at the paws, covering his hands. He glares at Asami, who is now sitting right in front of him on the other side of the bars, grinning.  
“Asami?” He growls and his eyes now are burning with anger.

“You know, if you ask me very nicely, then maybe I´m willing to answer your questions.”

Akihito grits his teeth together. “Will you _PLEASE_ tell me, what this is all about?”

“Hm, alright. This wasn´t quite, what I personally think is ´nicely´, but since you obliged at my first request...” He holds the newspaper up and in front of Akihito´s face. “Does this seem somehow familiar to you?”

 

 [job vacancy](https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=246859999145362&set=pb.100014640907169.-2207520000.1516029800.&type=3&size=536%2C287)

 

Akihito gulps and takes a deep breath. With wide eyes he looks at the crime lord. “I-I thought...”

“You really thought, we wouldn´t be able to find out, who is after this? Tsk, Akihito. How long do we know each other? Don´t you like my sweet idea of punishment? You see, the laptop over there? And the webcam?”

With horror, Akihito looks in the direction, where Asami points with his finger. His eyes widen to a nearly unbelievable size. “No” he whispers. “Please tell me, this is a joke.” He looks back to Asami. “Asami?” His eyes now are pleading.

“No, my sweet little kitten. This is the hard truth, catching up with you.”

“Stop this kitten-shit, damned!” Akihito is totally confused and he isn´t sure, if he should be angry, or embarrassed, fearful or just fucking furious.

“Touch your head.”

“Huh? Why should I do this?”

“Don´t ask, do it!” Asami´s voice is demanding, not tolerating any protest.

The boy does, as he´s being told and strides through his hair, stopping, as his fingers feel something that doesn´t belong there.

“You, you have clipped cat-ears on my head?” All he get´s for an answer is an amused smirk.

“And finally you should feel your sweet, cute, little ass. Don´t you think?” Asami purrs, but the smirk now has a wolfish touch.

Akihito, already knowing what awaits him, feels with one hand behind him, until he can feel the soft fur under his touch. He pulls at the tail and jerks, as he feels, how the tail is detached to his body: by a butt-plug.  
He groans. “Oh please, no. You can´t do this.”

“Sure I can. Do you want to see some photos of my sweet little one? Trust me, you´re so adorable and when I let you out there, we will play a little together. That is, I will play with you. What do you think?” His voice now is deep and seductive, so that shiver after shiver runs down Akihito´s spine. But soon his fury is breaking through.

“Playing with me...my ass, bastard. Let me out, at once!”

Asami looks at him, totally calm. “If you want to spend the rest of the night in your cage, then I can grant your wish. I even have two cat-bowls, for your food and water.”

“Don´t you dare.” If his glare could kill, Asami would be dead by instant.

“The cage it is, then. As you wish, my little pet.” With this Asami turns around to look for the bowls.

“No! No! Asami...” Named man turns around and rises an eyebrow. “Please? Please let me out and...and I will be your...kitten.” As he spits out the last word, tears start to streaming down his cheeks.

Asami turns back, not only a little bit shocked at this severe reaction, to the cage and opens the lock. “Hush, my little one. Come here, my cute Akihito.” He reaches out for his boy, who slowly crawls out of the cage. As soon, as his head is sticking out, Asami catches him and holds him tight.  
“Akihito, you little brat.” He starts to kiss away the tears. As he is done, he continues to kiss his boy, his cheeks, his eyes, his nose-tip and tenderly he finally touches Akihito´s lips with his own. Slowly he feels the body relax in his arms. With one hand he gently strikes through the soft, blond hair. With the other, he draws soothing circles on his back. As Asami is sure, his boy is relaxed enough, he loosens his grip and cups his chin in one hand.

  
“Akihito, look at me.” But the boy avoids his eyes.  
“Akihito, look at me. Let me show you something.” His voice by now is soft and soothing, and finally the boy manages, to look into his eyes.

“That´s my brave one, come here, sit down in my lap.” He carefully leads the lithe body onto his lap, paying attention, that he sits comfortable, without the tail disturbing, or hurting him.

“Now, let me show you.” He reaches in his pocket to receive his phone. Asami opens the folder with the photos he has taken. He lets his head rest on Akihito´s shoulder. And puts his arms around his body again, to hold him.  
“Take a look, Akihito. I know, you´re the professional, but I think, these are good enough, to let you see, what I see.”

Akihito sniffles, but he nods his head, to show, that he´s ready.

“Mhm. Look, Akihito. Can you see, how adorable you are? You _ARE_ my cute little kitten, see? I don´t mean, to tease you. I admit it makes a lot of fun, to ruffle your feathers by this. But the truth is, I want to protect you, all the time, because you look so vulnerable. And yet you are so strong and smart. You keep up with me all the time You dare to face me, even if you know, you are going too far.  
Akihito looks at the pictures and he tries hard, to look at them without prejudice. Slowly Asami scrolls through the different shots, he has taken as Akihito was sleeping on his bed. His body instinctively is curled up, his hair tousled. The light-brown cat-ears stick out in a really cute way and the same-colored tail is been placed in an totally adorable way, wrapped around his legs. One of his paws lies over his nose.

“Can you see it, now?” Asami is only whispering. And Akihito looks at him, a small smile on his lips.

“Yes, Asami. Yes, I can see, what you are seeing.” His voice also is only a whispering. He lets his head drop down. “I´m so sorry, I pranked you. But I was really pissed, because you called me _´kitten´_ so often. I just wanted to let you feel so embarrassed, as I felt every-time you´ve done this. I felt, as I only would be your pet and nothing more and it has hurt me so much.” Again, tears are forming in his eyes.

“Akihito. I know, you are as stubborn, as me.” He lays his phone away and leans his back against the bed, so that Akihito can rest against his chest. Caressing he leads the boys head back, so he can look into his wonderful hazel eyes, now swimming in tears. He kisses them away, like he did before.  
“After all these years. Do you really think, that I see you as my pet? That´s bullshit and you should know this, damned. See? You already get me to curse. How many people, do you think, are out there unharmed after I was cursing about them?” Akihito blinks.  
“Not many?”

“Not quite correct. Noone.” Akihito looks at him in disbelief. He hasn´t count the times how much this happened this evening.

“You´re kidding, right?”

“Akihito. I said unharmed, not being killed. There is a difference, you know?”

“Oh, yeah, sure...sorry.” He wriggles out of Asami´s embrace and turns around, to face him directly.  
“So...you...you just call me _´kitten´_ as a simple nickname?”

“An adorable, lovingly nickname.” Asami adds smiling.

“You jerk.” Akihito punches him on his shoulder. Then he snuggles his head against the strong chest.  
“Don´t never ever dare, to lock me up in a cage again, hear me?” He speaks with a soft, but stern voice.

“I won´t, promise.” Asami answers seriously. Then he chuckles.

“What is it this time?” His head still resting on Asami´s chest.

“Seems, you have nothing against to be my kitten any longer, huh? Shall we play a little bit?”

“Oh you...you´re terrible, you bastard.” Then he looks up, with mischief sparkling in his eyes. “Fine, let´s play, Asami.” He grins and blinks at him with puppy eyes. Then he adds a hearty “meeoowww?”

Asami looks at him in total astonishment, as his boy bounces back to his true self this fast. Then he begins to laugh. A real laugh. He tousles through the hair of his kitten, then heaves him up and tosses him down onto the bed.

“Well, let´s see, how long it takes, to tame you, my little wildcat.” He chases after Akihito and tugs not so gently at his tail.

Akihito turns his head back and hisses at Asami. “Hey, careful, otherwise I will pet you with this dangerous furry gloves!”

A wild grin is shown in both of their faces. And then the battles begin.

************************************************

As Akihito is finally asleep, after four rounds of literally feral sex, Asami grips his phone and sends Kirishima a message.  
“Answer the rest of the e-mails, like the other ones. Then delete all, inclusive this e-mail-address of mine. Forget the cameras at Akihito´s working place, and you don´t need, to fake the different senders. I will keep the pictures for myself.”

Then he cuddles his body around the smaller one of his kitten, falling asleep, too, as he feels the pounding heartbeat of his boy under his palm.


End file.
